Does Love Stick Through Everything?
by Yummycreamcakes
Summary: Bella and Edward are secretly dating. Bella's family and Edward's want to be closer and decide that an arranged marriage is the best way for that to happen. But Bella and Edward won't be, Bella's older sister Tanya and Edward. Bella soon finds herself having to decide, Tanya or Edward. All human. Takes place in Forks. Bella, Edward, Tanya's POV, and random POVs. Plz review! :)
1. Chapter 1 -Our Secret

Story: Does Love Stay Through Everything?

Author: Yummycreamcakes

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Author's note: Plz not rude or offensive reviews, but I do like advice and constructive criticism. If you find any errors or confusing areas, plz let me know. Also, I'm sorry, but I'm on team Edward, not team Jacob. If u would like to see him on here he would end up with Nessie, but u have to review to let me know.

ENJOY! :)

* * *

Bella POV

"Love you too." I whispered back to Edward. We both sighed in content in our meadow. The sun had set and the only light was the moon, stars, and twinkling fireflies. I felt Edward's thin long fingers braid my brown hair. "We should head back." I said, not wanting to go, but didn't want to raise suspicions.

"Okay Bella." Edward threw me onto his back and took off towards his house. He's 18 and I'm 17, and I am desperately in love with him. The only problem though is that we're a secret. We have to because our parents (though I don't count Elizar) would be so disappointed in Edward and I if we ever decided to go separate ways. We both would want the best for the other and well, that's why we're a secret. I lifted my head off of Edward's back to find that we were just a little ways till his home.

I was staying over at the Cullen's house today. Alice, Edward's sister, and Rosalie, my best friends, were having a sleepover with me. Rosalie's brother Jasper, and Alice were secretly dating like Edward and I and we did double dates with them all the time. Rosalie has a boyfriend named Emmett, yes boyfriend. Her family want's her to get married and be happy whenever she wants. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are best friends, so we all have sleepovers at the same time.

"We're here love" Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped off of his back, and almost fell face first in the dirt, but before that happened two long arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. "Careful." Edward warned, always too protective of me, I felt. I just nodded and entered the house.

The Cullens owned a huge mansion, with a bit of a modern style, the kind with window walls and winding staircases! I kissed Edward once before running up to Alice's room. I didn't want to keep her and Rose waiting. Plus, it would be better to get a game of Bella Barbie over with.

Alice opened the door before my I even managed to get to the top of the stairs. All I can say is she says she has the power to 'predict'. I roll my eyes every time she claims it to be true. As if! However sometimes she seems to prove me wrong by narrating things that happen hours later. When I entered I saw bottles and small expensive containers of beauty products and hair sprays all over every counter, desk, table, and almost every other hard surface. The king size bed had so many outfits to try on, on top, I couldn't even see it. And there was a small (compared to Alice's room) makeup and styling studio the size of my room, set up in the corner. And don't even make me mention the closet! Oh boy! I wonder what Edward and the boys are doing now, because I might not ever see them again!

* * *

Edward POV

"NO ALICE AND ROSALIE!" My beautiful Bella screamed, "NO WAY AM I WEARING THAT!" She refused to wear the poofy, (and in my humble opinion) ugly dress. Emmett, Jasper, and I chuckled quietly from the little crack in the trapdoor. My room had a trapdoor that led into Alice's room. It was amusing to watch Bella get tortured... even if she was the love of my life. Of course either one of us could lock it so that we could get privacy. However... Jazz and Emmy snuck into Alice's room to unlock it while I distracted her this morning. Ha! I remember how red her face got when I tricked her into believing I shredded her favorite outfit in her on going closet. "But Bella," Alice whined in protest, "It's the one that shows the least skin like you requested."

Bella had three siblings, one is Tanya. She's 18 and would love if I was hers, but as her parents rule follower she would never actually date. She had no idea about any of our secret relationships of course. Bella's other sisters Kate (20) and Irina (19) were in love too. However, Kate loved a man named Garth who went to work with her. The only problem was that he was already married and had two kids. He was 22 and willing to cheat but Kate would never help a married father cheat. As for Irina, she loved a man name Laurent who was killed by wolfs two years ago. And well Bella's love... well you know that already. Not to be boastful but... IT'S ME! Bella Isn't related to her dad or sisters though. Her mom, Renee, remarried to a man name Eleazar who's daughters were Tanya, Kate and Irina. Her father Charlie cheated on Renee and she left him, heartbroken.

The guys and I closed the trapdoor after a while. Alice and Rosalie found a much better looking dress in my opinion that Bella looked sexy in! Bella gave up after many persuasion and got ready to change into a the dress. We decided to start a little game of truth or dare, teenage boy style. Emmett got "dibs" because he was the one who recommended the game. "Okay, let's start, lemme spin the bottle." He bent down and Jazz and I rolled our eyes.

"Well duh Emmett! What else would you do?" Jazz and I laughed at him while he muttered something like, "the haters gotta hate". The bottle went spinning and Jazz and I waited for it to stop.

"BOYS!" Three girl voices trilled. We all turned around. There Kate, Tanya, and Irina stood. "Come on boys, the parents have fabulous news to tell us!" Tanya squealed. We all got up, the game and the bottle forgotten. Once the 'sisters' as we know them, come in, there's no way to get your way.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as curious as Emmett and I.

"Oh, well" Kate looked at Tanya and Irina, "we don't know yet." She shrugged. We all walked downstairs to the room where the girls were. I felt a bit bad that Tanya, Kate and Irina didn't hang out with the rest of the girls, but they were older than my Bella, Alice and Rose and they were all the same age.

I knocked on the door of the room once we got downstairs. "Uh, guys," I said, careful not to say anything like, "Yes love?" to Bella because Bella's sisters were over, "were have Bella's family over." Oh and well... them too.

Irina piped up, "Rosalie and Alice's families are over too." Bella opened the door a crack and then ran over to her sisters to hug them. Irina laughed, "Lemme guess, they were playing Bella barbie again." Bella nodded and quickly thanked Tanya, I think, for saving her life.

"Well in my opinion she looks beautiful!" Tanya said, smiling kindly at her sister. Tanya was Bella's favorite sister and they were extremely close. When their parents married, Bella was 9 and Tanya was 10. They were closer in age so they got along perfectly. Not to say Bella didn't get along with the rest of them, just that Tanya was her best, sister friend I guess. Tanya and Bella have done a lot for each other, Bella saved Tanya from drowning once and Tanya stuck up for Bella at school when boys teased her about her appearance. Of course if I was with Bella more than I would stick up for her... but one, we're a secret, and two, I almost never see her at school until lunch.

Alice bounced out of the room in six inch heels (I don't know how she does it), "I agree with Tanya!" She squeaked.

After Rose joined us we followed a jumpy with excitement Alice. She seems to be excited for the weirdest things. "Excited much?" I teased. She ignored me, but Jazz sent a quick warning look to not tease his girl. I got it, with my own teased girl, but Alice is my sister, my little sister.

"Mother, Eleazar," Bella greeted her mom and step-dad, "you needed us for something?" Renee and Eleazar smiled at each other.

"We'll tell you after dinner dear." Renee told Bella.

* * *

That was just a little background info, the next chap is when Bella's parents tell them the news. I hope u all liked it. PLZ review! Oh, and what POVs would u like for the next chap?

Hope for sweets,

Yummycreamcakes


	2. Chapter 2 -The Big News

_Story_ : Does Love Stick Through Everything?

 _Author_ : Yummycreamcakes

 _Chapter_ : 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own the story/plot of the story**

 _Author's Note:_ Thank you SO much for reviewing **Emily**! Thanks to **lechatfute** , **Rosealinex5** , **woohoo292** , and **Isabella Swan-Malfoy** for following me and thank you **ffictionreader01** , **woohoo292** and **Isabella Swan-Malfoy** for putting me on your favs too! Do u guys like everything so far? For the POVs I'm doing Alice's, Edward's, Tanya's, Bella's and believe it or not... Jasper! Just so you guys know, everyone sorta has their powers in a human way.

BTW, a line means that they either switch POVs or that the time (and/or the setting) suddenly changed. Also when the text is sideways it means that it's a memory.

Plz review like Emily did! ;)

ENJOY! :)

* * *

 **Bella POV**

"Thank you guys SO much! You saved my life!" I screamed, relieved that I had some excuse to leave the session of Bella Barbie. So apparently Renee and Eleazar have fabulous new for us. I mean that's what I heard from Alice's room.

"Well in my opinion she looks beautiful!" Tanya smiled at me.

Tanya is my favorite sister. Even Alice can't compete with her, Tanya is my BEST friend. She's my step-sister, but she isn't at all like that Cinderella fairy tale story Renee and Charlie (my father) told me.

"I agree with Tanya!" Alice sang, bouncing out the door in tall high heels. I used to freak when she jumped around in those, warning her she would hurt her feet, but I think Alice and shoes equals safe and happy Alice.

Rose joined us and we followed an overly excited Alice to the living/dining room where our families (not Emmett's family) were.

"Excited much?" Edward asked Alice teasingly.

Alice only ignored him and kept bouncing on, then suddenly she stiffened. But before I could totally think it through, she turned back into her peppy self. For one thing though, she didn't have me convinced.

Was it only me that saw Alice suddenly shift moods and then try to cover it up? She seemed so happy and then she wore an expression like someone killed her wardrobe.

I decided to ignore it, after all it was probably something Alice 'predicted'. Most of the time I have to say she's right, but sometimes she's wrong.

She sent a quick glance my way, looking very worried. Worried about what? I asked myself what could be wrong with Alice, but I realized I'd probably find out soon. I don't think anyone except me noticed Alice's out of place behavior, they were all too focused on the 'fabulous news'.

"Mother, Eleazar," I greeted them politely. My mom seemed excited about something. She kept glancing at Edward, and I started to wonder if she found out our secret.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

I gave Edward a quick warning glance. He was my best friend, but still. Even though he was teasing I just felt like I needed to do it, you know make sure my lady's protected and that no one would mess with her.

I was getting these weird vibes from Renee and Eleazar, likes extreme nervousness and determination at the same time. And then Tanya was ogling Edward's... everything I guess. Okay seriously Tanya, I'm going to start ogling my best friend if you don't stop.

Everyone was really confused, well except Renee, Eleazar and Alice. Alice! I just realized that her feelings were so out of control at the moment. She was SO worried, sad, confused. I didn't know where to start!

I was feeling so depressed that I decided to leave for a little bit. When I just stepped onto the first stair block I felt someone pull me away and into a dark closet.

I started to panic, even though I knew how to defend myself I didn't want to hurt anyone! I calmed down instantly the moment I heard her voice, "Jazzy, we need to talk."

* * *

 **Alice POV**

Oh no he didn't!

I raced to the staircase and grabbed him. I didn't want to seem suspicious so I pushed him into the dark coat closet that no one uses.

He was surprised, and froze when I'd dragged him to the closet.

"Jazzy," I said as serious as possible, "we need to talk."

In the dark closet I could still see the outline of a sly smile he had on and whispered, "What princess?" I hated that name and wanted to scold him, but I had to let him know about everything before dinner starts.

He seemed surprised that I didn't start with him, but believe me, if you are late to dinner my mom will fry you.

"It's-" I wasn't sure how to start, "I-" No, that way wouldn't explain it right, "Well-" Oh yes, this one will work, "Bella and Edward! They-" I started to say.

"Wait wait wait!" Jasper whisper screamed, "think it through for a sec. And please Alice, control your emotions." He was holding his head, his eyes shut tight.

I took a deep breath and tried to be happy. Failing. "Sorry." I apologized.

"Ok, Jazzy listen," I said, "Renee, Eleazar and my parents are going to announce terrible, terrible news after dinner."

"What?" Jasper whispered wearily, probably from how loud my emotions were screaming.

"It's Bella and Edward." I said quietly, hoping he would understand.

"Bella and Edward what?" He asked.

"They can't keep 'them' a secret anymore, but they can't tell."

* * *

 **Tanya POV**

I looked at my sister, so beautiful yet she didn't listen to me when I told her she was.

As much as I loved my other sisters, Bella soon became my favorite. She was my stepsister but still I loved her so.

I wish I was her, she still had her mom.

Her dad died peacefully.

She had what she wanted... right?

Seated next to me was Edward. I remember telling Bella how passionate I was for him, but I could never be with him.

Father had rules, rules that stated I would never, ever, ever date a man. Not even the man of my dreams. Sigh. I know that I could never disobey father's rules.

I loved him too much to.

Oh, dinner.

Eww! First course... Escargot!

I didn't want to eat that, that, THING!

Excusing my self as ladylike as I could, I turned away from the table.

My father wore a grand smile, showing how much he approved of me. He never really showed much more affection, ever since mother died at least.

Carlisle, Edward's dad was nodding in agreement about something only the rest of the parents knew. Except for Esme at least.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her watching me, I think.

"There couldn't be anyone better of my boy." I heard Esme think aloud.

Huh.

Must've misheard her.

I waited in the parlor of the Cullen's large house. It was weird, compared to the rest of Forks at least. The Cullens were so fancy, Forks was so drab.

I preferred Alaska more, my old home.

I remembered everything.

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise Tani."_

 _I giggled, "Say it daddy!"_

 _"Okay, okay, I promise we'll stay here no matter what."_

He lied. He lied, and lied, and lied.

He told me mother died peacefully, naturally. That he wasn't the cause.

He promised we'd never move away from mother.

He swore that he'd always read to me every night, and love me.

I kept his secret, knowing that if i spilled the beans we would have no home. Renee wouldn't want her innocent Bella near a child or a monster. No one would want us. Father would be in jail for life. I would care, because I love him. The way I thought I knew him before.

But he lied. Bottom line.

* * *

 **Tanya POV** (continued)

We were in the living room now, Renee and father were going to tell us the big news.

Esme and Carlisle knew it too. I felt like it was about me. I overheard Esme and Renee gossiping my name a few times. And Alice was glaring at me.

She could tell the future, and I'm sure it was about something bad. Something that I will do, or something that has to do with the news and me.

I gulped, well I imagined I did that.

If dad saw me doing anything unladylike (like gulping) I would SO be in for it. He would lock me in the basement and cut up another one of mother's possessions he gave me so long ago. I should've known something was up the moment he gave away his last reminders of mother.

I used to be so care free, never having to worry about anything. That was when I was younger, before mother died. I used to call her mom or mommy like a normal kid. And my father the same, well I called him daddy or dad, not mommy, because... well you should know.

After my mother died, father locked away everything of hers. And that's not it... he burned them. He burned everything that reminded him of my mom. Except the small things my sisters and I managed to salvage before they were burnt.

I thought he did that from grief. I thought.

I was only seven, but still I understood more than my older sisters did then. My father tricked us for years, but I was the only one who pulled free of his lies and into the truth.

I wish I hadn't.

But I did.

"So..." Renee started excitedly, then she looked at father, "Tanya you're getting married."

"What?!" I yelled. My hands flew over my mouth, "To whom may I ask?" I said nervously.

"Edward."

* * *

 _Ok, I hope you guys liked it! If you review I'll write another one this night! And post it tomorrow (or tonight) :) I did Tanya, Bella, Jasper and Alice's POV. Sorry I didn't include Edward, but if you want his POV next chap PLZ review!_

 _With for sweets,_

 _Yummycreamcakes (Angela)_


	3. Chapter 1 -The Accident

_Story:_ Does Love Stick Through Everything?

 _Author:_ Yummycreamcakes

 _Chapter:_ 3

 _Author's Note:_ Hey guys! I decided that I'm not going to be mean to you by making you review, but if you really like this review to let me know plz. Ok, that also means that you'll be getting Edward's POV this chap! Also I just read this story that is similar to what mine is going to be like, well... sorta. It's discontinued and the author hasn't written for a LONG time. I'll reveal the name of the story after if you guys want to read it. Don't worry, I'm not copying it! Also, thank you **ashleybull** for putting me as one of your favs!

BTW there is a changed lyric version in here of the song Satisfied from the musical Hamilton.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did I wouldn't have only a few reviews! :(**

ENJOY! :) And... PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

 **Edward POV**

"What?!" Yelled Tanya, then she stopped and composed herself, "To whom may I ask?"

"Edward."

I don't remember who said it, but after that I almost exploded. Almost.

But then I remembered that I wouldn't normally burst out screaming, so I wouldn't have a reason to act like that.

"Great." I faked happiness that only my family, my best friends, and my Bella would see through.

Tanya looked like someone told her she won the lottery, and Bella, well she looked like she found out her best friend ate her cat.

No one was paying attention to Bella though, Tanya and I were the center of attention.

Great, just great!

* * *

 **Alice POV**

"So Bella the question is Tanya's happiness or Edward's love." I stated.

"I'm not selfish." Bella said meekly. And I knew her answer.

"So...?" I prodded even though I knew the answer.

"I wrote a poem I want you to read." Bella handed me a neatly folded paper.

Scribbled on it were these words,

I know my sister like I know my own mind,

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.

If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned,

He'd be mine and she'd say "I'm fine"

She'd be lying!

But when she marries him,

At least Tanya will be his wife,

And at least I'll have his eyes in my life,

But I know that no matter what,

He will never be satisfied,

I will never be satisfied.

"Oh Bella," I cried, hugging her.

She lurched away suddenly and made a bee line towards the bathroom.

I started after her, but before I got out of the room I had a vision.

By the time it ended I knew that one hour later we'd be in a store shopping for pregnancy tests. And NOT for me.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

"Mom, dad, thank you for the marriage arrangement,"

My mom beamed and my dad whispered something in her ear along the lines of, "They'll be perfect together!"

Bella and I met in the meadow just a couple hours before.

I promised to fight for us no matter what. Bella seemed hesitant though, only because of Tanya being her BFF and all.

I just don't get it. Doesn't she see that nothing could compare to our love? Doesn't she love me more than Tanya?

"But I already have a girlfriend." I blurted out.

"What?!" My mom gasped. I nodded.

"Son," My father said, "who is she?"

I opened my mouth to tell him.

"BRINNNNNNNNNNNG!"

"BRINNNNNNNNNNNG!"

"Hello?" I picked up my demanding phone and held up a finger to my parents, telling them to wit a moment.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" I said ignoring the shocked and curious looks my parents were giving me.

"I need to talk to you NOW!" Bella said hurriedly, "Can we meet in the usual spot?"

"Sure, when?" I asked.

"NOW!"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Ok. See you there soon, and I promise I won't be late."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

 **Edward POV**

Telling my parents I'd be back soon, I left the house for our meadow.

I wondered what Bella needed to tell me. I hope she wasn't going to give up on us, because I for one know I won't ever give up on us.

Turning onto the freeway I made my way towards our meadow. A song came on called, "Never give up"

I won't.

I saw a speeding blue car spinning my way, a flash of red, and then black.

That's when I broke my promise.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Edward never came.

After 3 hours.

3 HOURS!

How could he leave a pregnant woman outside in the cold, unattended to, all alone?!

I honestly don't know.

Halfway home I heard my phone ring.

Tanya's icon popped onto the screen with her name above it. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Bella! Bella!" Tanya sobbed into the phone, "He's gone! He's gone!"

"Who?" I asked, confused. But I got a bad feeling just asking,

"Edward!" Tanya sobbed louder, "A car crashed into him on his way to meet someone!"

Silently I pulled over and suddenly I had a realization, "Wait he's gone? As in dead?" I asked, my voice cracking on the last word.

But all I heard in response was more crying and Tanya repeating his name.

* * *

You all must hate me now. But maybe Edward is still alive. Most likely not though. Sorry that was a short chap, but I hope you all liked it! :)

Hope for sweets,

Yummycreamcakes


	4. Chapter 4 -Pregnant?

_Story_ : Does Love Stick Through Everything?

 _Author_ : Yummycreamcakes

 _Chapter 4_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or it's characters. I do own this plot though! XD!**

 _Author's Note_ : Thank you **Ella1983** , **EJM87** , and **kat2335** for putting me on your favs, and thanks to **Miller18** , **EJM87** , **.xX** , **Cnowlite** and **Sunflowers20** for following me! I hope you guys like this chap!

ENJOY! :)

* * *

 **Esme POV**

Unbelievable.

I set up a whole darn wedding and he tells me he has a girlfriend!

I can't believe the nerve of that kid. And I raised him.

Carlisle was positively fuming! Edward's phone started ringing and he silenced his father.

The phone v.s. his father. And his phone won!

It was his girlfriend. I could tell.

"Yes love?" he said, ignoring his father.

"Sure when?" he asked the phone.

I heard a muffled yell from the phone.

"Now?" Edward asked again, "Ok, see you soon. I promise I won't be late. Bye."

Edward hung up and turned to me and his father.

"I have to go, but I'll be right back." He promised us.

Carlisle opened his mouth in protest, but Edward was already gone.

"That kid, can't believe you gave birth to him." he muttered angrily.

We waited about a hour, but he still didn't come back.

"Where's the freaking boy now?" Carlisle complained.

"I'll text him." I answered him.

I picked up my phone, Where are you? I texted.

Five minutes later and no response, WHERE ARE YOU?

I waited 5 more minutes. Sighing I turned to my husband, "He isn't texting back."

"Call him then." Carlisle snapped. someone was in a bad mood.

"Sorry sweetheart," he apologized, "I just can't believe this after all that hard work you put into this!"

He pulled me into a hug, "It's ok." I murmured into his shirt. I did agree with him after all.

I remembered the overjoyed look on the bride-to-be's face.

Poor Tanya, I wonder what she would think of this.

I pulled away from my husband, "I'm going to call him now."

Almost as soon as I called his number a different call interrupted.

It was the Forks hospital.

* * *

 **Tanya POV**

Countless hours of shopping.

Too many shoes dresses and accessories to count!

But somehow, I finally found the perfect shoes, accessories, and dress.

My dress was a rhinestone covered mermaid dress that had matching rhinestone shoes. I also had huge dangle, diamond earrings.

Everything was going to be BIG, BOLD, and SHINY!

SO ME!

Of course Bella opted out of shopping with me somehow, don't ask me I don't know.

We were to be married in a fake glass castle. It could only fit about 3 under it, with 3 stairs to the top landing. The priest would stand at the top, then Edward at the second where I would meet him after walking down the long isle.

My maid of honor, Bella, would stand on the right of me. And my sisters and Alice would be behind Bella, as the bridesmaids.

On Edward's left would be his groomsmen Emmett, Jasper, and his cousin Paul. He has no favorite of his best friends so he just will flip a coin between Emmett and Jasper.

I only planned a bit of it, Esme was the one who did it all!

She is one truly amazing woman.

I looked down at my phone, which happened to be ringing rather obnoxiously.

"Hello?"

I heard crying from the other side.

"Tanya!" It sounded like Esme.

"Tanya, come to the hospital right now!" She sounded urgent, making me confused.

"Esme, what's wrong?"

I heard more crying, and then Esme responded.

"Just come," she sobbed, "Just come see what happened to my poor baby."

She hung up and I sat there puzzled.

Her baby?

Then my heart rushed and I speed towards the hospital.

Edward, please be okay.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

They say you have to be strong when someone you love could die.

But I feel like I'm dying.

Edward's in a coma.

Edward's in a coma and it's my fault.

The love of my life has a coma and it's all my fault.

How am I going to tell Tanya?

Who knows how long it's be till Edward wakes up.

If he even does wake up.

No Bella, he IS going to wake up.

He'll fight for you, for us.

He promised.

Okay... talking to myself. Again.

How am I going to tell him I might be pregnant?

He's unconscious.

Practically dead to the world.

All I know is that he has to wake up soon because if he doesn't, I'' have to raise this baby alone.

Oh NO!

Mom would KILL me if I got pregnant.

Elizar would be so disappointed in me.

And Tanya.

I don't even know what would happen.

I just can't be pregnant.

* * *

 **Bella POV** _(continued)_

"Hi Mrs, Mellark!" I waved at my neighbor who just happened to be VERY pregnant.

She and Mr. Mellark are having their second kid and it's going to be a baby boy!

She smiled at me.

"Call me Katniss sweetie," Then she tilted her head a me, "What are you doing here?"

I gulped.

Oh right, I was in the hospital pregnant section.

"Um... well... I... um... I..."

She stopped me, "Bella don't tell me you are pregnant at 17!" Katniss sighed, "You're too young."

"Well, I don't know if I am." I told her, "I hope not though."

Katniss' eye's widened, "It wan't a one night stand right?"

"No, no, of course not." I assured her, "I loved him and I still do, but he's in a coma and my parent's don't know about him."

I started to cry, thinking of Edward was too painful.

"Bella Swan." Called a nurse. I got up, and hugged Katniss before following the nurse out the door.

"Good luck!" I heard my neighbor call after me.

I nodded to her.

* * *

 _Hi guys!_

 _I hope you liked it! Yes, Bella's preggo and Katniss is only in a few of them. K? Plz vote on the polls I put up. By the way Bella will have a kid, kids, or a miscarriage depending on you guys!_

 _Hope for sweets!_

 _Yummycreamcakes_


	5. Notice (not chap but PLZ read)

JUST A QUICK NOTE!

 _Author's Note_ : OMG! Thanks you guys! Okay so... Thanks to **Hoa3** , **Sunflowers20** , **Pattsy1994** , and **Guest** for reviewing! Thank you **Beautiful Mistakes10** and **ncprovencio75** for putting me on your favs and thanks to **Beautiful Mistakes10** , **Deanna08** , **MoreVal** , **Pattsy1994** , **Siennaxx2010** , **belladamon29** , **Lovedavidbeckham** , **motherjrc** , **ncprovencio75** , **padalf1025** , and **twifansp** for following me!  Also, I put a poll for Bella and Edward's baby/babies. If you can't access the poll, plz review or PM me your choice. The choices are miscarriage, triplets (your gender choice), twins (your gender choice), boy or girl. I am also looking for a Beta so if you would like to be my beta plz PM me! :)

Another chap will be out shortly, but remember to make a choice!

THX!

Hope for sweets!

Yummycreamcakes


	6. Chapter 6 -Pregnant for sure & a Cheater

_Story_ : Does Love Stick Through Everything?

 _Author_ : Yummycreamcakes

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm not THAT bummed out! :)**

 _Author's Note_ : I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! I haven't updated in forever. I'm just super busy all the time but I'll try to make more time for fanfiction. I will tell the poll results at the end of the chap! However I can't fit everything into this chap so I'll update soon and if you really want the baby/babies to be in the story soon, plz review! Thank you for participating in the poll everyone! Anyway... thanks to **quinzy** , **snoodles** , **mayfairmarybeth** , **1** and **RubyDee** for following me. And thank you **guest** for reviewing! :) Also there was a close tie on two of the polls at some point, but one pushed ahead. Some of you won't be happy, but it's what you guys choose! And I just put up two polls for possible names for a baby boy/s or baby girl/s.:)

ENJOY! :)

* * *

 **Tanya POV**

I love Edward with all my heart.

How can I survive this?

Edward is my future. My life. What's going to happen to me now?

I just can't.

I can't believe my future love and the boy I've love for years may parish from a coma.

And Bella!

She would understand.

I pulled out my phone, tears were streaming down my face.

She was the first number on the phone list.

I pressed it.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

She sounded stressed and annoyed, but not at me.

I wish Edward was awake.

I wish none of this could've happened so I could have my happily ever after with the man of my dreams.

Why?

Why did this have to happen?

Why did I have to be in the hospital for my Edward?!

I lost it.

"Bella! Bella!" I sobbed loudly into the phone, "He's gone! He's gone!"

"Who?" She asked me, but I only cried harder.

How could I say his name aloud? It even hurt to think it!

"Edward!" Oh it stung my heart so hard, "A car crashed into him on his way to meet someone!"

I cried harder than ever before and Esme walked out of Edward's hospital room.

Her face was emotionless, but it filled with care as she comforted me.

"Shh Tanya," She whispered in my ear, "He's going to be alright, my baby's going to be fi-"

Her voice cracked as she started crying with me.

I suddenly remembered I had Bella on the phone, a muffled voice said what I thought to be "Bye" through my cries.

But before I could end the call, I thought of Edward again.

Is he really going to be alright?

I felt my heart collapse.

"Edward!" I sobbed.

And I just kept repeating his name, wrapped in Esme's embrace.

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

Bella walked nervously into the hallway to the doctor's office.

Poor girl. So young to be pregnant, especially without the father.

And her family!

Oh I should defiantly help her family too... well if she is pregnant. I mean that will seriously affect her family too!

My mom was over joyed with Willow, our first daughter.

I don't know how many more we may have, I never wanted children.

I mean sure, I love kids, but I always felt that they would just suffer.

My father was abusive long ago... before he died.

I never want my kids to endure that. The thought of me becoming a monster or Peeta!

After about 20 minutes, Bella walked out. She was crying.

"Bella?" I asked in a panic, this couldn't be good! "Bella sweetie, what happened? Are you pregnant?"

She nodded her head a silent tears streamed down her face, I pulled her into my arms.

"Shh It's going to be okay sweetie." I remembered my friend, Rue and her baby.

Her parents didn't know she was pregnant and when they found out it was because someone told them who found out Rue's secret.

But Rue's parents were understanding, it would have better for them to know right away because little did they know the baby was very sick.

Rue worried too much and the father left after hearing what happened. The baby died.

I wanted to tell Renee, but I think I should talk to Peeta about it first.

"Bella," I asked, "Your parents know that you might be, right? That you're pregnant?"

Oh gosh she'd better have told them! I don't want to be the bad guy who has to tell her parents.

"Um... yes." She sounded hesitant a bit like she was lying, but I was far too eager to talk to Mrs. Swan and Elizar.

* * *

 **Katniss POV continued**

When I dropped Bella off at her house Elizar answered the door, he seemed hazy. Almost drunk. "Hello Elizar," I said cheerily, "May I talk to Renee?"

He grumbled, "Sure, she's out giving food to the homeless though, wait 20 minutes and she'll be back."

Bella kissed his cheek and ran upstairs after thanking me for the drive home.

"Well, see you later." I crossed the street back to my house, but as I opened the door to my house, I could've sworn I saw Elizar kiss a woman passionately.

A women that wasn't Renee.

I stepped outside, to see a blond lady, looking frazzled, with expensive, but messily put on clothes popped out of the Swan household.

She looked familiar, but as I tried to get a better look at her the women drove off in a bright red Ferrari, which I remember being outside of their house often. Leave it to Elizar to cheat on his wife with a rich lady.

Several minutes after the lady took off, Renee drove right into the driveway of their house and as she got out Elizar kissed her just as he had the women. What a fake.

He said something to her and they both looked in the direction of my house, seeing me. I waved, and Renee ran across the street to me.

"Katniss!" She greeted me, "How's the baby coming?"

"Great, it's a boy!"

"Awe." Renee crooned, "Bella's all grown up now, soon she'll find love, be married and then she'll have my adorable little grand babies!"

I stiffened, "What?"

"Oh kid's, they just grow up so fast you know? I mean soon Bella's gonna get married, and have babies."

I felt myself relax with Renee's words, I thought for a second that Bella never told anyone but me about her pregnancy. "Well how's Bella doing with the baby and all?"

"Baby?" Renee laughed, "What baby?"

She looked at me, "Oh you're serious?" She must've seen my confused face, "No Bella's not pregnant Katniss, she isn't even dating anyone."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Did I not see Bella at the doctors? No I definitely did, there must be some mistake. "I saw Bella at the doctors, she said she was pregnant."

* * *

 **Renee POV**

"WHAT?!" Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! She's pregnant? How? Who knocked her up? Why didn't she tell me? This must be a joke? Is this a joke? PLEASE be a joke! Is SHE REALLY PREGNANT?! OMG my daughter PREGGO? What would Charlie say? That was one thing we agreed on. You must be 35 and married for a year till you have a kid... or kids. How did this happen. Oh dear this is bad. Is that black? Feeling faint... I think I'm gonna pass o-

* * *

 _Okay, so you found out that Bella's having... Twins!_

 _But what are the twins genders?_

 _So the poll results were..._

 _Triplets - 1_

 _Twins - 7_

 _Boy - 4_

 _Girl - 0_

 _Miscarriage - 1_

 _You'll learn the genders in the next chap... because... well I didn't need to include it in this chap. And don't worry, you guys already choose the genders so there is no more polls. Until I put up a poll for names._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And to the Guest reviewer, I'm sorry but I don't think any of those ideas you had will be happening in this story. Sorry!_

 _Hope for sweets!_

 _Yummycreamcakes_


End file.
